


Behind Closed Doors

by RedPen (GardenVatiety)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Dirty Dirty Pirate Sex, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenVatiety/pseuds/RedPen
Summary: In a world where kings and nobles scheme for supremacy, and where soldiers march and sail to battle on their whim, Judith and Nick find themselves in a dangerous situation. Surrounded on all sides by the fear and prejudice of others, their yearning to explore this emerging fondness for one another seems to grow frailer and frailer in face of the odds. But there is hope, and they will cling to it, whatever the cost.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to the all the parts from Of Salt And Steel that are too raunchy to make it into the main chapters. Promise fulfilled. I don't foresee any posts to here that aren't OSAS related, but I'm also a whimsical sonuvabitch, so you never know. I'll indicate here which part of the chapters we're referring to, or if it takes place somewhere or in some context no alluded to in the main story. Thanks for reading.
> 
> \-- This story takes place in Chapter 7 of Into The Black --

To call the room spartan would be a disservice to the idea of austerity. Nick’s room was very plain, entirely without ornament. Its shelves were bare. There was no desk to write at. Everything wearing a thin layer of dust. Cobwebs in the fireplace.

There was just a single, simple bed occupying the centre of the room, which had, at least, a mattress and sheets and the other prerequisites to a decent night’s comfort. Nick sat on the corner of the bed, bathed in the light of a small candle, watching Judith as she looked around the room for tinder or match, hoping to light the fireplace to ward off the chill, but finding neither.

“There’s nothing here for fire-starting,” she said.

“Are you cold, Judith?”

There it was again; that name, which took on such a delightful and uncertain character in Nick’s mouth.

She turned to face him, roving across he details she had been obsessing over for the past month: that tuft of beige fur, peeking over his collar; his glass green eyes. She suddenly wondered if Nick had been eyeing her in secret before this moment, committing his own favourite details to mind. It didn’t seem too bold to ask.

“Nick, I adore your auburn coat, and your bottlebrush tail, and I fear I could drown in your eyes. Maybe no one has ever told you this, but you’re a beautiful creature, really. I’m just a plain grey bunny. There’s kin of mine at the Burrows so like me that even my parents would struggle to tell us apart. What is it that you see when you look at me?”

She was slowly, semi-consciously, moving closer to him as she spoke. As if in trepidation; as if, at any moment, she might turn and flee.

Nick leaned forward, piercing her with his stare.

“What do I see, Judith? Not a plain grey bunny, for certain. I see a cleft on your brow, where you survived a musket shot. I see three claw marks against your cheek -- yes, they’re very faint, but I can see them. Perhaps that is a story for another day. I see the way your face rumples when you concentrate, like your trying to puzzle out the secrets of the void…”

She was close enough to touch him, now. She placed her paws on his knees, and he reached out and clasped them, too.

“…I see a rabbit who should, by all rights, be frightened of a fox, and isn’t. I see a captain who should, by any measure, be disgusted with a criminal, and resists. What does that make you if not exceptional? What does that make you if not a beauty?”

He leaned forward, urging Judith to look up towards him. Their lips, inches apart. Judith’s paws reached up, seizing his lapels, scrunching the fabric tightly.

Their lips met.

It was a gentle kiss, made meek by its implausibility. A fox and a rabbit, mouths embracing. It was fantasy.

That implausibility led them to pull apart briefly, eyes locked on each other, and to begin laughing. At the absurdity of it. In sheer elation of the reality.

Then they kissed again, and that mirth was suddenly obliterated, burned away by a firestorm of want and animal desire. The kiss deepened, turned predatory. Their tongues danced.

Judith’s paws began to gain confidence and left Nick’s jacket collar, running around the back of his neck and seizing the soft bristles of his fur, pulling him into her with greater force. His own claws found the base of her ear, and ran up their length. _Hallowed Saints_ , _were they soft,_ Nick thought.

He now reached down, encircled her with his arms and lifted her into his lap. While she clung to his neckfur, his paws traced the curve of her back and found her tail, his fingers splaying through it, soaking up its cotton softness. Judith had never been touched there before, and it sent jolts of pleasure rushing through her.

They broke their kiss again. It seemed the two had reached a threshold, were at a decision. Words would seem appropriate, but they proved unnecessary; it only took a glimpse into each other’s eyes to confirm that they both yearned for what was coming next, and with a flurry of love-thirsty breaths Judith began to unbutton the collar of Nick’s jacket, and he to untie the drawstrings at her blouse’s neckline.

Nick’s jacket fell away first, giving Judith a view of the lithe, wiry frame beneath; of the myriad scars and wounds, little black cracks in his sea of red fur. Her paws went to the snowy fur of his neck and chest, and followed it down to his stomach, where it finally tapered off.

“May I?” whispered Nick, garnering a nod from Judith, who lifted her arms so he could slide the blouse over her head. It had been a long while since she’d been naked before anyone, but there was no time for embarrassment; besides, given the way Nick’s eyes studied her now, drinking in every detail -- the curve of her stomach, the swell of her small breasts -- she knew she needn’t feel self-conscious at all.

“How dare you say you’re like any other bunny,” he said with a roguish smile.

Trite, but it made her blush.

“Stop,” she giggled, and that giggle turned into a gasp when his muzzle went to her shoulder, fangs grazing her skin. He started to move lower, his mouth getting ever closer to her nipple, provoking a smothered yelp from her when the two finally met.

Her paws now reached down, fumbling with his belt buckle. They were well beyond the point of no return now, but who could care? Who would want to return from this? The clasp of his buckle came undone, and Nick leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder, breathing seductively against her ear as she worked to unthread the belt from his breeches.

The Judith of a few days ago would have paused at this point to take stock of things. She didn’t know much about fox anatomy, or that of any other mammal really, besides what she had encountered aboard a ship; say, the day-to-day inconvenience of differently sized and shaped animals needing the latrine. The Judith of a few days ago would be concerned now that, in addition to being forbidden to be lovers socially, they would be frustrated physically, as well. Find themselves incompatible.

But Judith tonight was done worrying about the uncertainties. His belt removed, Judith stood up, and Nick obliged by rolling his breeches to the floor. Now Judith could appreciate his nakedness in its entirety, and marvelled at his tapered red length.

She was no sexual amateur. Leporine culture was far less puritanical when it came to love than most others. There was no expectation that does would save themselves until marriage -- some dry wit had once pointed out, “if we expect the females to abstain, and encourage the males to partake, all we create is a generation of whores.” So, it was dispensed with entirely. Rabbits usually married in the Spring of their sixteenth year, and until that moment rabbits were free to explore their desires with one another; the taboo about interspecies relationships was, of course, very strong there. Judith had seen buckflesh before, even if it had seemed such a long time ago now; semi-fictional. Nick was definitely no analogy for a buck’s slighter build and less imposing endowment, but Judith was not afraid of the difference.

With her standing, Nick could also return the favour, and he quickly unclasped her belt and tugged her own leggings down. She flicked them aside with a graceful kick, and that was it; she was naked before him. Her body, taut and athletic, soft white fur tapering off at her belly, a second patch of it encircling her sex which, he noticed with guilty relish, was already wet with anticipation.

“Is it everything you’d ever hoped for?” Judith asked in hushed tones, smiling warmly.

“And more. A dream would be imperfect. And you?”

“I already told you, Nick; you’re beautiful.”

They kissed again. The prelude. The crescendo approaching.

She lowered herself slightly, and felt his tip touch against her. Paws on his cheeks, holding him to the kiss, she pressed a little harder, and felt him slide inside.

Their kiss fell to pieces, bombarded by gasps of pleasure. Gasps which, for Nick, turned into a soft whine as Judith continued to slide down him, drawing him in, inch by pleasurable-yet-painful inch, until she finally halted at his base. Warm, wet, vice-tight heat all around him, it was all Nick could do to clench his teeth and bottle the blissful snarl that threatened to spill out.

The actuality of their conjoining was intoxicating. Judith half expected to come thrashing out of a dream, to find herself in an empty bed with cold sheets, and to face the coming day with a disappointed ache in her heart. But this was no illusion, and the possibility of it being mere dreamstuff was dispelled even further when Nick began to rock his hips towards her, the anvil rising to meet the hammer. A warmth began to build inside her.

There were no kisses, now; both were breathing far too hard and harsh, and began to breathe harder as Nick’s pace increased and Judith fought to match him. Their paws where buried in one another, Nick claws raking her back, her clinging to his shoulderfur tight enough to cause pain.

 The warmth was spreading in her quickly now, and she realised she was about to come.

“N-Nick, I…oh, _sweet…_ Mmph!”

She cut off her own gibberish off by biting her lip, entirely at the mercy of her body’s frantic climax.

Nick clasped his paws around her even tighter, and her legs suddenly gave way from under her as a bolt of pleasure rumbled through her, struck her down. She slid off him and onto her knees, then tumbled backwards until she came to a rest, facing the ceiling, breathing laboured. Her nerves were a sea of rushing sparks.

Nick stretched over her now, smiling down at her.

“The undefeatable Judith Hopps,” he teased, kissing her gently on the cheek and neck, “finally undone by a fox.”

But it was a foolish joke. She was, after all, a bunny; already largely recovered, she fixed him with a devilish sneer,

“Undone, am I?” she said, and stretched one agile leg over his shoulder, her toes caressing his pointed ear. Her other leg swept behind him, curled around his back. “This duel is far from over, Nick.”

He entered her with urgency -- he paused briefly to wonder at how wet she was, slick on both legs to half-length of her thighs -- and she bit down on her paw to silence a moan. Nick was battling to arrest his own instinctive noises, growling low in his throat as their pace built again. Her foot, hooked behind him, was drawing him in faster and harder, and he knew he wouldn’t last. He hunched over her, taking his weight on one elbow, his other paw kneading her breast, while he huffed into her cheekfur. Judith’s own paws were above her head, wrapped in the sheets like reigns.

Nick’s low whine suddenly became a growl, deep and primitive, as he struck his climax. His hips slowed as he spent himself, and finally he collapsed, his arm draped across her body, his lungs heaving like a smith’s bellows.

Undone indeed.

Time became just a word as they lay there in the predawn; who could tell if it was seconds or hours or lifetimes that slipped past. For them, the world shrank to one tiny room, and one tiny bed, and just the two of them, resting in each other’s arms, each the other’s world entire.

“Nick?” Judith finally said, cracking the silence.

“Yes?”

“This is the happiest I’ve been in a long time.”

“There’s no call to fib, Carrots. You’re happiest when you give the order to fire, and the cannons respond. I can tell. But I’m happy to be a close second.”

She thought about telling him how, if he asked, she would cast her uniform aside, and spend the rest of her days in this bed, or whatever other bed they could find, connected to him like magnetised iron. But he was right; there was no call to fib. They each deserved one another’s honesty.

“Is this something that can last?” she asked.

Nick looked her in the eye, as seriously as he could muster, in reverence for the note of concern that crept into her voice at the question. If his apathy towards his pardon’s conditions was a danger to her reputation’s shine, then a tryst with him was a lit bomb that would shatter it completely.

“As long as we keep it aflame? Yes. It’s a candle we may have to burn in secret. But, if the only alternative is that we go into the dark without it, then I say we make it last.”

She smiled. Nick certainly had a way with words. Silver tongue nothing; he was gold and honey and quicksilver all at once. She reached over and stroked the side of his muzzle.

“We make it last.”

They may have lost the measure of time, but the candle in their room certainly hadn’t. It had probably been about an hour since she had arrived at his door, and the time before daylight was thinning fast. She would have to wash herself before sunrise; her fur was in a state, and any half-decent nose would smell Nick all over her.

He seemed equally aware of the fact.

“Judith, you have to go,” Nick urged, and she nodded.

“Lieutenant Wilde, make sure you are fit to report at Six Bells. I’d hate to have to lash you for impunctuality.”

“I love you, Judith.”

The words were a delight. “I love you, too,” she replied, and found them just as sweet going the other way. Then she kissed him softly on the nose, climbed off the bed, dressed quickly, and gave him a final admiring glance before disappearing through the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest with each other. This is pornography. I wrote it with the same care and attention and literary flair I'd bring to any other chapter, but the point is not to explore a setting or revel in plot twists. It's to look in on the sexual activity of two characters, and feel some response as a result. Some of you are probably touching yourself right now. You are, aren't you? Sheesh.
> 
> Joking aside, there's something I want to say on the subject. I read through some other author's contributions to the Zootopia smut tag, and many of them start with a self-chastisement to the tune of 'I'm ashamed', or 'Woops'. Like some apology is necessary.
> 
> I don't think it is. A simple maxim suffices to say everything of importance - 'If it makes you happy, and it harms no one, that is sufficient reason to do it.' Whether that's writing or reading this stuff. I mean, what's to be ashamed of? That it's sexual? Surely it's the people who don't find things sexually appealing that are odd. I think they're called Republicans. That it's a relationship you find stirring? Relationship-porn is the same an any other. It just idealises something else -- a perfect or desirable bond you'd like to have in your own life -- not just sweaty genitals clanging together. That it's about cartoon animals? Ask yourself; if Judy and Nick were a ocelot and a moose, would it really matter? It's probably not foxes or rabbits you find attractive. It's, again, the characters.
> 
> I don't claim a right to demand people follow my thinking, but if you've found yourself feeling guilty over this being your carnal outlet, then don't be. You're not weird; you might, actually, be the most normal. Because it takes a bit of courage and healthy self-acceptance to know what you like and just go for it. I cant imagine a world where these things are negatives.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
